new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tashigi Lineage
"Never bend your head. Always hold it high. Look the world straight in the eye" A famous quote from Tashigi Cho to some of his officers before being instructed to lead a force towards the Wakumi's heartlands. The Tashigi lineage is a proud and old Cho lineage. Despite the name and bloodline having prestige and a thegndom to themselves, the Tashigi lineage very origin is actually from a Taika origin. History The origin of the Tashigi lineage starts with Tashigi Cho. He migrated as some very few Taika to the Cho clan lands. The reasons for this migration is unknown but likely in hopes of securing a proper future. Adopting the Cho culture and faith, Tashigi enlisted as a crew member on a Cho ship. Which essentially meant that he would become a member of the warriors that ventured out to trade and raid on various expeditions. Growing and honing his skills as warrior and sailor Tashigi would become more at home with the Chonobi culture. Eventually, he managed to become a captain of his own ship and crew. His success eventually saw to it that he would become enlisted and swearing fealty to a thegn of the Jarl of Aegir. Gaining more influence and favour from the Jarl of Aegir, Tashigi would soon find himself being honoured with a once upon a lifetime chance. The outbreak of the Second Wakumi-Cho war meant that a Chosen General or known to the Taika, a Shogun, had to be elected. The Jarl of Aegir lobbied that one of his captains could perform the deed and after some consideration, Tashigi was granted this chance. Even though that meant he awoke the dismay of various other Cho nobility - that considered it unwise to grant a Taika-turned Cho such a position. Tashigi was, at first, hesitant. However, he would accept the offer as it was too good to pass up. Being both known with how the Cho, in general, fought as well with the common Taika ways of warfare, Tashigi managed to score initial success against the Wakumi forces. These successes were being used by Tashigi to solidify his influence and gain the loyalty of the assigned Cho forces. His knowledge and expertise were sharpened over the course of the war, to which the Wakumi and their vassals nicked him as: The Devil. The troops that served underneath Tashigi's leadership, however, suggested that their general should take it as a badge of honour instead of an insult. Which only made the Wakumi and their allies have more nicknames of ill temper. The most prominent one being: The Betrayer. The battles of Kiyotama and Kamisuhama were proof of Tashigi's leadership as understanding and combining of Cho as Taika warfare. Despite his success and growing faith in Tashigi, he still had rivals that lobbied against him being the Chosen General, Shogun, of the Cho forces fighting against the Wakumi. This pressure forced Tashigi to prove his worth and loyalty to the Cho clan only further. After the decisive victory at the battle of Kamisuhama, Tashigi laid siege to various Wakumi cities and fortifications. Managing to score victories and securing a huge hoard of loot as humiliating the Wakumi, he would be welcomed back as a hero. As a reward for his success and proven loyalty, Tashigi would be offered a fiefdom. Becoming a thegn, he would be given a large plot of land at the northern borders of the Cho heartlands. Becoming a thegn at the service of the jarl of Dagny, Tashigi continued to create a foothold as a true Cho noble. The castle of Tenghua would be constructed in more traditional Chonobi fashion as Tashigi would marry a Cho. Despite given various hersirs and subjects to rule over, many were initially not pleased with their new thegn. The danger of a revolt was ever present and forced Tashigi to prove his loyalty to the Chonobi culture and faith. All the while, Tashigi would accept Taika migrants that sought stability and safety, flocking from the north where many wars between Taika clans created an influx of refugees. Normally the Cho weren't so keen on accepting these Taika refugees. Many refugees were relucant to become assimilated into the Chonobi culture and earlier cases of Taika communities within the Chonobi clans had caused problems. Tashigi, however, managed to maintain stability and order in his fief. Introducing various Taika manners and allowing his Cho subjects to study them, such as the Taika metallurgy and knowledge of medicines, he would manage to also introduce Cho traditions and ideals upon the Taika refugees. Cleverly handling the situation allowed Tashigi to create stability and gaining favour from both his Taika and Cho subjects. Promoting his system towards nearby thegndoms, he managed to gain the goodwill of the jarl of Dagny. This would prevent many of Tashigi's rivals from making a move, not willing to risk to anger a jarl. Tashigi would pass away in peace but would leave a stable foundation for his descendants to further improve. Despite his good intentions, successes and proven loyalty to the Cho clan and culture, his descendants would still struggle against descendants of Tashigi's rivals. Heirlooms Though Tashigi was well known and adapted to the way on how the Cho waged war, he was still more at home with Taika warfare and weaponry. At the early stages of the Second Wakumi-Cho conflict, he was garbed and outfitted as many other Cho warriors and leaders. But after the battle of Kamisuhama, he would take up the armour and blade of a fallen commander for himself. This wasn't entirely strange as the spoils of the fallen enemies were often looted by the warriors and soldiers of the Cho. Some, however, frowned upon and wondered if this meant that Tashigi would forsake his loyalty to the Chonobi culture and faith. Tashigi managed to prove those doubts to be misfound. Once he gained Tenghua as fiefdom he would let a capable smith reforge the armour and blade, laying various Chonobi signs into the Taika stylish armour and katana. The armour as weapons of Tashigi are still kept within the fortress of Tenghua, kept as one of the lineage's most prized heirlooms. Category:Lineage Category:Cho Clan Category:Chonobi Category:Taika